A Decade Under The Influence
by SatisfactoryInfluence
Summary: Twopart Songfic. Logan and Veronica bring out the best in each other. [LoVe]
1. A Decade under the influence

Disclaimer- I don't own them, it's cool.

A/N- okay, this is a songfic. I have never written one of these, but I was inspired to when I read a really awesome one of my friends. You may not like it, but I would love your reviews. Tell the truth, you don't have to like it, I just thought I'd try something new! The story takes place during Ahoy Mateys-ish. I just changed the plot ! Enjoy.

Song- A decade under the influence – Taking back Sunday

* * *

_Sad, small, sweet, so delicate  
we used to be this dying breed_

I was a different person with Logan. With him I was myself, and I was witty and clever. We were good for each other, I straightened him out and he lightened me up. The things in his life changed him, but could anyone blame him? Everything happened to him too quickly. His girlfriend was murdered, his mom killed herself and his dad was the cause of both. I couldn't handle him all crazed; I couldn't handle who he was becoming. So I ended it, and now I am with Duncan. I'm trying to hard to be the sweet, loving, happy girl I used to be but by trying to be happy, I am only becoming depressed.

_I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about this _

He asked me for my help at school, to prove him innocent for killing Felix. I told him I'd help him, I don't know why. Situations like these never end well, yet I still agreed to do it.

_  
_  
_You kept still until the long drive home  
you slept safe and close to the window..._

He picked me up in his canary yellow Xterra at 4 o'clock that day. The car ride seemed very slow, we didn't talk. It was awkward and I could feel the tension. Every couple of minutes he would turn and look at me. I didn't turn around and look back at him; I could just feel his eyes watching me.

_I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about... _

When we finally got there, he insisted on coming in with me. I told him that it wouldn't go over well, and for some reason this time he listened. I walked to the front door. He believed that I needed plastic surgery, but of course he thought I was talking about breast implants. He took me into a back shack, which turned out to be a bar. Of course the Fitzpatrick's hang out. "That's Veronica Mars", Busted. A girl who attends Neptune High happened to be in this place. Before I knew it I was on a pool table getting prepped for a tattoo. Lucky for me Logan got worried, and he came to my rescue. We're always rescuing each other.

_Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)  
well say you'll have to go (I could go all...) _

The car ride home was a bit less awkward. Well for me at least, I didn't really notice the harsh silence because I was bawling my eyes out. "It's okay Veronica, It'll be okay." His words were soothing, but I was too upset to thank him for them. I yelled at him for the fact that he had a gun, and I yelled at myself for getting into this mess. I tried to get out of the car but he grabbed my arm "let's go for a ride, calm you down a little."

_  
To hell with you and all your friends  
To hell with you and all your friends, it's on _

I didn't really want to stay in the car with him, but he had already started driving and he wouldn't stop the car. "Is this necessary?" I questioned him. He stayed quiet, smiling. Fine, if he didn't want to talk, I wouldn't talk either. It was just supposed to be a ride for me to cool down. My ringing cell phone broke the silence it was Duncan.

_Sad, small, sure in porcelain  
You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck _

After that day Logan and I didn't talk. He told me he didn't want my help, that it was too risky for me. I was relieved and a bit saddened at the same time. He made me myself, even if the whole time we were quiet. It's that feeling I get when I'm around him, I'm better. For the next few days I couldn't help but stare at him, now the tables were turned and my eyes were on him. He didn't notice, or he didn't show that he noticed.

_I got a bad feeling about this (when it comes to this)  
I got a bad feeling about this_

Duncan acted clueless to all of it. I guess he didn't want to lose me, and he knew I wouldn't leave him for Logan. We spent a long time pretending everything was okay and that we still had strong feelings for each other. I guess it was easier for us to pretend that things were okay, then make a bad situation out of everything. This all worked until I saw Logan with some girl. It really hit me bad, and Duncan saw it. There was no use pretending, I missed being with Logan and he knew it.

_You kept still until the long drive home  
You slept safe and close to the window_

After Duncan and I broke up, I began to privately investigate Logan's case. He needed to be proved innocent, and I knew I had the power to do it. It came to the point where I had to follow him and make sure no one was doing the same. Unfortunately I didn't do a good job at hiding myself, and he noticed.

_I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about..._

"Don't think I don't know what your doing Veronica." His voice was drilling into my mind. I didn't know how to reply. "Sorry." He first joked about it, talking about how I should just ask him to hang out, I didn't have to follow him around. Then he got serious, telling me he didn't want me to get into this case, he didn't want to see me get hurt.

_Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)  
well say you'll have to go (I could go all...)_

_To hell with you and all your friends  
to hell with you and all your friends, it's on_

We sat in silence for a few moments. It seemed that there was no point to me being there. I told him I had to go meet Mac and Wallace and that I would talk to him later. He didn't say anything, not even goodbye. I began to walk away when he yelled stop.

_Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle _

He walked up to me and put his hands on my hips, he wasn't being his usual self. His eyes locked with mine and we stood there for a few minutes. I didn't know what to do, I didn't know what I was hoping would happen. I decided I was just going to leave. As I was about to go he kissed me. At first the kiss was very awkward, not like it used to be when we were going out. Then I realized, that this is what I had wanted. The kiss became passionate as we stood there in the middle of the sidewalk._  
_

_I got it bad  
I got it bad_

I didn't know where this kiss would lead; I did however know that at the moment it was what I wanted. I was myself with Logan, and I knew for sure that I wanted to be myself.

* * *

A/N- Review! 


	2. Again I go unnoticed

A/N – Okay, I decided I'd do it. I wanted to do the same story in Logan's POV. I didn't get that many reviews on the last part of it. C'mon and review guys, it makes me happy!

A/N2- I sort of flipped some of the lyrics around and repeated some of them, if you want the lyrics in the right order go here: http/ – If I owned them, would I be writing fan fiction? Probably… but yeah I don't.

Song – Again I go unnoticed – Dashboard confessional

_Italics_ – Song Lyrics

--

So quiet  
another wasted night,  
the television steals the conversation  
exhale,  
another wasted breath,  
again it goes unnoticed.

She's changed since we were together. She was good with me; we brought out the best in each other. She thought I had changed, but she told me I wasn't to blame. With everything going on with my dad, my mom, Lilly. I was a wreck. She said I was going crazy, that she couldn't handle me anymore. That was it she broke it off. Was I mad? Of course I wasn't only mad I was upset. I was losing the one person that I loved. Everyone else was gone. After our breakup she got back together with Duncan. She tried to be that picture perfect girl that she used to be. I couldn't handle them being together, I wasted my nights screwing Kendall or playing X-box with Dick.

Please tell me you're just feeling tired  
cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break  
out of touch, out of time.

I was being accused of murder, and that didn't go down well in a town like Neptune. She was my last hope and I needed her help. When I first asked her she was hesitant. I couldn't let her say no, so I begged. I told her that I needed her, that she was the last one that could prove me innocent. So she agreed.

Please send me anything but signals that are mixed  
cause I can't read your rolling eyes  
out of touch, are we out of time?

I picked her up at 4. She looked nervous and scared to be in the same car as me. I watched her, but she didn't look back at me. The car ride went to quickly, because I knew after today I probably wouldn't get to spend that much time with her.

I'll wait until tomorrow  
maybe you'll feel better then  
maybe we'll be better then

When we got there, I insisted on going in with her. I wanted to be her protection. She asked me not to go in. I knew if I didn't listen she would get mad. So I waited in the car. After about 5 minutes I got worried, then I heard faint screams coming from the back of the house. I took my gun out of the glove compartment and ran. I was horrified to see her propped on the pool table with a tattoo gun directed at her skin. She ran behind me, we were always rescuing each other.

Please tell me you're just feeling tired  
cause if it's more than that I feel that I might break  
out of touch, out of time.

The car ride on the way home was awkward. She was crying and yelling at me. She said I shouldn't be carrying a gun. Then she started yelling at herself and calling herself an idiot. I felt sad, as she was about to exit the car, so I grabbed her arm. "Let's go for a ride, calm you down a little." Anything for a little more time.

So what's another day  
when I can't bear these nights of thoughts  
of going on without you

We didn't talk after that day. As hard as it was for me, I told her I didn't want her to help me anymore. It was too risky for her and I didn't want to see her hurt. She stared at me a lot, I pretended I didn't notice but truthfully I wanted to stare back.

This mood of yours is temporary  
it seems worth the wait  
to see your smile again

I couldn't stand seeing her and Duncan happy together. Every time I saw them kiss, or hug or hold hands I got angry. I started to casually date other girls. I sort of hoped that it would make her jealous. I don't know if that was the reason, but Duncan and Veronica finally broke up.

Out of the corner of my eye  
won't be the only way you're looking at me then.

I guess she began investigating my case on her own because she began to follow me everywhere. She didn't do a good job at hiding herself while she followed me, but I pretended I didn't notice until I realized she could get hurt. We both got out of our cars and walked towards each other. "Don't think I don't know what your doing Veronica." She didn't say anything but sorry. I started feeling bad for making her feel bad about following me because after all she was trying to help. "Please don't follow me Veronica, I can't see you get hurt."

Please send me anything but signals that are mixed  
cause I can't read your rolling eyes  
out of touch, are we out of time?

We sat in silence for a few minutes. It was a weird silence, but it felt kind of nice. She tried to leave, telling me that she had to meet up with her friends. I stayed quiet as she walked away. I tried to think of what I could do or say to make her stay with me. "Stop."

Close lipped  
another goodnight kiss  
is robbed of all its passion.

I felt different, but a good different. I walked up to her and put my hands on her hips. Our eyes locked and it was a nice feeling. She tried to leave again, but I wouldn't let her. I dived in for a kiss. It was a bit weird at first, not feisty and passionate like they used to be. It was when she got comfortable that it started to feel like one of our kisses. They were deep and meaningful. They made you feel safe, like nothing could touch you.

Your grip  
another time, is slack  
it leaves me feeling empty.

I didn't want to let go. Holding her made me myself, and I knew if it stopped I'd feel empty inside. We stood in the middle of the sidewalk together kissing and holding on. Maybe we could start over because we are better when we are together.


End file.
